Steve Vs Night
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Steve wakes up in a strange world in where there is nothing but a flat land in which there is no hope. With night fast approaching, no safety, and no one to help him, Steve has to survive the zombies moaning for a taste of his cube flesh.


I HAVE **_NOT_** abandoned my other stories. This was for my brother's birthday, and I just finished it... what, a week after his birthday, but oh well. It's done, and ready for me to give it to him. And you guys. Enjoy, and please review for my first Minecraft story!

* * *

Alone. The silence was unnerving, I decided. There was no beginning to it, no end. From the moment I awoke in this horrible place. I don't know how I got here. Or how I can leave, if that's even possible. All I know is that I need to survive. But how...? I was alone, without another soul in sight. I don't know how I arrived there, just that I was.

The land stretched on, much farther than I could see. The only thing around me was the grass that seemed to be the same shade all across. There were no shadows to tell me where to go to find shelter. I looked up, craning my neck in a way that was unnatural, and found that the sun was still hanging over my head. It was midday. That meant that I would have a few hours before the sun would dip below the horizon, leaving me in darkness. I wanted to get to safety before that could happen. If push came to shove, I could burrow into the ground to create a hidey-hole. It would be a last resort.

I started to walk in the direction I knew the sun would set in. I'd watched the movement of the sun for a little while as soon as I'd woken up. After all, my head had felt like it had been squashed with a hammer. It was still throbbing painfully. I had to get somewhere that I could gather supplies at. If I had a sword, at least, I could defend myself in the case of an attack. Though, there was nothing around that could possibly be a threat. I still didn't want to take a chance.

I traveled for hours, never-resting, never stopping, and never tiring. That in of itself struck me as odd, but I dismissed it. The darkness was nearly upon me. I had to continue, even if the darkness forced me to hide. In the distance, almost too far for me to see, was the outline of village. The buildings meant a place to stay, where I could get to safety, settled in for the night.

I broke into a sprint, rushing as fast as my feet will carry me. The distance seemed to grow longer and longer as I ran. I forced myself to continue, noticing the fact that my stomach began to growl fiercely. I needed food before anything else. It I didn't get it, I would probably starve.

The sun's warm, almost blinding glow faded in the gentle pinks and oranges of the sunset. The red spilled across sky like blood seeping from a wound, staining the blue cloth around it. The sun, a bright yellow square, started to slip out of view. I had to beat it, I knew. I had to get to the village or perish. I didn't know why, but I knew that something, someone, was after me. I had to get away. The village, while still lingering just out of reach, was my best bet.

Onwards, I ran. The distance finally started to shrink, I noted with delight. My cubed hands swung with every step I took. The village was within reach as the distance fell away, and darkness took over the land. I slowed, taking a single step forwards.

There was growling. A low and throaty sound. I wasn't alone... something was coming. Something to kill me, I could feel it in my bones. There was a pounding sound that followed, creaking wood and groaning doors. The growling grew louder the closer I got. As I stepped around the back of a house towards the open road, I saw it. The first being since I awoke. But something was off. The skin of the person was green. They wore clothes of blue and purple. They were groaning. It seemed to sense me, turning. I cried out in alarm as they came towards me, groaning and moaning, ready to kill.

I stumbled back, trying to get away. The doors of the village homes were shut, but maybe, if I could get to one, I could get to safety. I ran again, this time in a wide circle, putting the zombies behind me. I dodged the next set I found and ran to the closest house. I yanked the door open, rushing inside. There was a shout from the resident, and I was pushed against the door which unnerved me. The zombies were pounding on the other side of it.

"Get away from me!" the person shouted.

"It's okay, I'm not one of them," I said as calmly as I could manage. I was frightened myself.

"You're not?"

"My name's Steve. You?"

"Villager 5," he replied. I stared.

"Villager... 5... Nice to, uh, meet you. Where are we?" I asked. Villager 5 wandered further into his home, and I followed to get away from the thudding of the zombies on the door. Seeing as Villager 5 wasn't going to answer that question, I tried a new one. "You got any weapons?"

"I don't know. The chest is for you. I can't even touch it," he said, pointing at a plain orange chest. I frowned, confused by the villager's strange actions. I walked over to the chest, throwing open the top. Inside I found an iron sword, three wheat, a diamond, and a stone pickaxe I pulled it all out, quickly making bread with the wheat before consuming it. I wasn't starving anymore, and the weight of food in my stomach was a welcome relief. Armed, I suddenly felt much better. I motioned for Villager 5 to step back out of the way as the pounding grew louder. I took a fighting stance as the door was broken through, shattering into slivers and chunks.

"Come on! I'm ready," I shouted. The zombies came at me. I took them on, finding myself enjoying the fact that I could finally just kill the zombies. It wasn't long before I was able to leave the villager's home behind, and morning came, burning the zombies away for me. Surviving would be a breeze. Even if I was alone.


End file.
